onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Episode 540
| Art = | Ad = 五十内裕輔 | Ed = | chapter = 621 p.2-16 and 622 p.3-4 | eyecatcher = Nami - One Piece Logo | rating = 8.8 | rank = 7 }} "Hero of the Slave Liberation - Adventurer Tiger" is the 540th episode of the ''One Piece'' anime. Short Summary Otohime confronts a robber who was stealing money so he could buy food for his ten children. Otohime and Jinbe try to change Fish-Man island, and Jinbe leaves the Army to join the Sun Pirates Long Summary Jinbe decides to tell the others and Nami about how Tiger and Otohime tried to change Fish-Man Island. The story now goes back 16 years ago, on Fish-Man Island, a robber has taken some money with a hostage, then the Queen rushes over to help despite her guards saying they'll handle it. The robber warns her and shoots, but Otohime dodges with the usage of Kenbunshoku Haki and slaps the robber. She screams in pain from the slap due to her fragile body. She asks the robber why he did what he did, and he states that he has 10 children that need feeding and his job burnt down and needs the money, while Otohime just slaps him to knock some sense into him. She then cries apologizing for not knowing the pain he was going through and he starts crying to for what he did, but was desperate to help his wife and children. The guards arrest him and he swears he will become a changed man and Otohime supports him. The citizens all commend Otohime and how she always tries to help others. Otohime now gives a speech about humans and how they shouldn't judge them and try to befriend them above the surface and encourages the citizens to sign a petition for a migration for the World Council coming up. The citizens refuse because of their dislike towards humans, while Jinbe just comments that this will never change anything. At the palace, Otohime returns to her children and comforts a crying baby Shirahoshi while the brothers promised they looked after her. Neptune is seen talking with the ministers about Otohime's dream while telling them about how their ancestors tried to take the Fish-Men to the surface hundreds of years ago using the Noah, but ended in failure. He tells them to look over Otohime. The next day, at a bar, some pirates are harassing a Fish-Man waitress stating that they think Fish-Men are just so special and Jinbe steps in and tells them to shut up as they are making his sake taste bad. Jinbe is revealed as a soldier of the army at age 30. In the town, Arlong takes the forms and states that he's been doing the army's job and has been killing humans on the island. A soldier asks for "Boss" Jinbe's help and Jinbe tells Arlong to knock it off and states that he does not really care about those papers, but they're important to the queen. Arlong does and states it's been a long time "Brother". Jinbe just calls him trash and scum stating he does not want anything to do with Arlong. Fisher Tiger arrives and the citizens greet him along with Arlong and Jinbe with Tiger greeting the two. Jinbe states he was on a long trip this time and Tiger states he has some business to attend to at the palace. When he arrives, he tells the King that he's going to free the slaves and when Neptune asks what he saw, he just says "humans", and seemingly explains what he saw, causing Otohime to break into tears. Sometime later, news of Tiger's raid on Mary Geoise made it's way to all of Fish-Man Island and as a result, the whole island is in an uproar celebrating Tiger's heroism. As a result, Jinbe leaves the army, Arlong's gang and Macro's join the Sun Pirates with the slaves. Characters in Order of Appearance Anime Notes *The anime adds the following: **When Otohime slapped Papaneel, he threw his hostage and the Minister of the Right caught her. **A scene of Jinbe in a bar stopping some human pirates from causing a scene. **While Jinbe is still explaining about his past, the story shifts back to the present with Nami and Chopper making a comment on Otohime and Jinbe explaining why he joined the Neptune Army. **After Jinbe joins the Sun Pirates, Arlong asked him about his opinion on joining a pirate crew. **Jinbe, Arlong, and Hatchan receiving the Sun Pirates' mark is shown onscreen. *In the manga, the flashbacks started by first showing Fisher Tiger and the Sun Pirates. *In the manga, it only showed the Minister of the Left speaking with Neptune about Otohime while in the anime, both ministers speak with him. *In the manga, the details of the Fish-Man District was revealed after Jinbe and Arlong's reunion with Fisher Tiger. In the anime, Jinbe explains about the Fish-Man District before the flashback scene of his reunion with Fisher Tiger. *In the anime, the scene of Fisher Tiger explaining his intent of freeing the slaves at Mary Geoise to King Neptune is shown before Fish-Man Island received the news of his attack on the World Nobles. In the manga, Fisher Tiger's conversation with Neptune is revealed after Fish-Man Island received the news. *The preview for the next episode is shortened from its usual length. Site Navigation ca:Episodi 540